ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Capcom
Capcom is a video game publisher and developer. Since their founding in 1983, they have become one of the world's most prominent video game companies, with dozens of major titles and several notable series to their name. History Capcom has its origins as "Established I.R.M Corporation," which was established in May 1979 with the mission to sell game machines. The entity today known as Capcom, short for "'Cap'sule 'Com'puter," was established in June 1983 with the goal of selling software. Early major games included the shooter 1942, the notoriously difficult platformer Ghosts'n Goblins, the beat em' up Final Fight, and the sidescrolling action game Mega Man. Mega Man in particular became Capcom's first major series, with six main entries on the NES alone. Capcom flourished in the 90's as their earlier series were joined by new blood. The second iteration of the Street Fighter franchise revolutionized the fighting genre, and different versions of it sold over ten million copies on the SNES alone. 1996's Resident Evil helped popularize horror games, and its sequels would be similarly popular. Capcom's success continued into the 2000's. Although their earlier franchises waned significantly, with Mega Man becoming a mere afterthought at points, new franchises like Devil May Cry, Monster Hunter, and Ace Attorney. Meanwhile, although fighting games went through a dark age in the late 90's and early 2000's, they were reinvigorated by Capcom series such as Street Fighter. As of late, Capcom has suffered from the loss of several creators. Keiji Inafune, the creator of Mega Man, left Capcom in 2010 after spending over 20 years working with the company after a series of well-publizcized disagreements with the company. A few years earlier, in 2006, Shinji Mikami, the creator of Resident Evil, left the company along with several others, forming the studio Platinum Games. Recently, Yoshinori Ono, the producer of the Street Fighter 4 games, has also departed the company, for what he cited as "health concerns." Organization Capcom is divided into a number of Production Studios. *Production Studio 1 has historically been responsible for crossover fighting games, the Devil may Cry series, and the Monster Hunter series. *Production Studio 2 is responsible for many Mega Man spinoff titles, including the Battle Network series for the Game Boy Advance. *Production Studio 3 has worked on Mega Man X and Resident Evil titles. *Production Studio 4 is notable for making Nintendo-exclusive games, including Resident Evil 4. *Production Studio 5 is Capcom's mobile division, porting older games to devices such as cellphones. Production Studios 6, 7, and 8 are currently inactive. Games Capcom is renowned for their large number of popular games and franchises. These include such diverse hits as Mega Man, Street Fighter, Resident Evil, and Monster Hunter. List of Best-Selling Games The following is a partial list of the most popular games in Capcom's history. Please note that some titles may be missing, and that the information displayed may be out of date. Also note that the information below is only for console games. *''Resident Evil 5'' (Rev/Pluto) - 8 million *''Street Fighter 2'' (SNES) - 6 million *''Street Fighter 2 Turbo'' (SNES) - 4 million *''Street Fighter 4'' (Rev/Pluto) - 4 million *''Resident Evil 4'' (GC) - 3 million *''Resident Evil'' (SAT) - 3 million *''Resident Evil 2'' (SAT) - 3 million *''Dead Rising (Rev) - 2 million'' *''Devil May Cry 3'' (DRM) - 2 million *''Devil May Cry 4'' (Rev/Pluto) - 2 million *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (Rev/Pluto) - 2 million *''Monster Hunter Tri (Rev) - 2 million'' *''Onimashu'' (DRM) - 2 million *''Resident Evil Remake'' (GC) - 2 million *''Resident Evil Zero'' (GC) - 2 million *''Resident Evil 3'' (SAT) - 2 million *''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (SAT) - 2 million *''Resident Evil: Code Veronica'' (DRM) - 2 million *''Super Street Fighter 2'' (SNES) - 2 million *''Street Fighter 2 Plus'' (Genesis) - 2 million *''Mega Man 2'' (NES) - 2 million *''Capcom vs SNK'' (DRM) - 1 million *''Dead Rising 2 (Rev) - 1 million'' *''Devil May Cry'' (DRM) - 1 million *''Devil May Cry 2'' (DRM) - 1 million *''Dino Crisis'' (SAT) - 1 million *''Final Fight'' (SNES) - 1 million *''Mega Man X'' (SNES) - 1 million *''Onimashu 2'' (DRM) - 1 million *''Super Ghouls'n Ghosts'' (SNES) - 1 million Category:Companies Category:Japan Category:Capcom Category:Publisher Category:Developer Category:TurboGrafx-16 Category:Saturn Category:Revolution Category:Pluto Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Game Gear Category:GameCube Category:3DO Category:Dreamcast Category:Genesis Category:Game Boy Category:Game Boy Color Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Game Boy Nitro Category:Arcade Category:Neo Geo Category:PC Category:Sega Master Systyme Category:Sega-CD Category:Monster Hunter